


on which the world hangs

by anoceanaway (mysilenceknot)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hair Braiding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysilenceknot/pseuds/anoceanaway
Summary: An argument breaks out during date night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because this ship needs more love. Title comes from the song [Bangs](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PagUXMTQUUs) by They Might Be Giants, which doesn't technically apply to this drabble but was the first song that came to my head when I thought about hair.

“Are you saying you don’t trust me?” Cisco gasped, dramatically standing up from the couch with one hand on his heart. He took a step backwards, staring at Iris with horror. “After everything we’ve been through? After all the trust I’ve given to you?”

“Oh come on,” Iris said, rolling her eyes. “That’s not what I meant.”

“So you get to play with my hair but I want to put braids in yours and suddenly the rules change? Where’s the love? Where’s the friendship?” he continued.

Iris bit her lip to keep from laughing. Cisco’s head was only half braided and as he ranted dramatically the undone half of his hair swished in his face.

“I’m just saying that it takes different skills to put a French braid in my hair than it does to do singlet braids in your own,” she explained patiently.

“Okay true, true."

“And I’m better at this than you so like, forgive me if I’m hesitant.”

Cisco sat back next to her on the couch, crossing his legs so he was facing her fully. “But how am I gonna get better unless you let me practice, hmm?” He poked her knee gently. “And it’s just us, it’s not like I expect you to leave the house with it at all. Or even keep photographic evidence.”

Iris bit her lip and ran one hand through her hair, fluffing it gently. She had no issue with Cisco messing with her hair, in reality, but she’d never had a male partner ask to braid it. It was... kind of sweet of him.

“Please? I promise I’ll be gentle. And you get to choose what movie we watch next.”

“It was my turn to choose the next movie anyway, ass,” Iris laughed. “But okay, sure. Now let me finish your braids before you butcher my own.”

“...I take it back,” Cisco grumbled, turning so Iris had access to the back of his head again, “I want pictures of us when we’re done.”


End file.
